


Blood on His Hands

by Knighttimerose (LilMissHammond)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Blood, Character Death, and one of them dies, it gets sad yo, my first DnP fanfic, prepare for feels, so um this happened, v short v sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 04:45:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11547750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissHammond/pseuds/Knighttimerose
Summary: Phil has walked into Dan's room and been confronted with strange sights many times over the course of being friends with the other YouTuber. But nothing could prepare him for what he saw this time.





	Blood on His Hands

The night air is far colder than Phil had anticipated, and he regrets not putting on his large black coat. He moves his hands up to his mouth, blowing on them to try and defrost his fingertips. At this rate, Phil won’t be surprised if tiny snowflakes start falling from the sky. Especially with the ominous clouds hanging over his head as he walks down the streets of London. He silently wishes that he hadn’t been the one to suggest having Mexican for dinner; they were missing a key ingredient and so Dan had sent Phil out into the night to run to the supermarket. Now he was freezing and starving, and slightly concerned about trying to cross the road if it did start snowing.

A loud siren whizzing past Phil brings him out of his musing, and he glances up to watch the ambulance streak past. For a brief moment, Phil thinks that the ambulance is going to turn onto their street, and his mind starts thinking of possible scenarios where Dan has chopped a finger off or slipped and impaled himself on a knife, but it keeps hurtling straight down the road so he banishes those thoughts from his mind. Dan’s never hurt himself cooking before, so he doubts he’s going to come home to a pool of blood in the kitchen.

Phil turns onto their road just as the heavens above him open and large hailstones start pelting his face. Phil lets out a small yelp, pulls up his jacket to try and shield his head and starts jogging down the street. The plastic bag he’s holding swings around violently as he runs, threatening to hit him in the face. But he makes it to the apartment without serious injury and quickly ducks inside. Phil shakes his jacket off, watching hail fall to the ground and start melting. He hurries up the stairs, two at a time, and bursts into their apartment, calling out to Dan as he shuts the door behind him.

“It’s so _cold_ out there. It just started hailing!” He bounds up more stairs, waiting for Dan’s laugh to drift through the room. When he hears nothing, Phil frowns slightly. He figures maybe Dan is in his bedroom and can’t hear him. Phil heads for the kitchen and places the bag on the counter. He spends a moment rifling through the bag before he pulls out a small chocolate bar. They’d come out with an orange flavour of Dan’s favourite chocolate, so Phil had grabbed one for them to try. It wasn’t quite worthy enough to put on his side channel, but it was new and he wanted to try it.

A few minutes pass and Phil still hasn’t heard from or seen Dan, so he goes up to Dan’s bedroom to check on him. He’s not sure how Dan could have missed him coming home, but he doesn’t linger on it. He notices that Dan’s door is shut, and so he respectively knocks on it and calls out “Dan, are you in here?” before opening the door.

Phil has only ever walked in on Dan doing something awkward twice in the many years they’ve lived together, and both times they’d just laughed it off, so Phil isn’t really worried about what he might be subjected to as he walks into Dan’s room. But the sight that greets him knocks all the breath from his lungs and all he can manage is letting out a strangled gasp.

His best friend is lying at an awkward angle on his bedroom floor, surrounded by shards of broken glass and a pool of blood. Phil stands in the doorway for a moment, frozen, staring at the blood seeping out from beneath Dan’s head. A faint noise from Dan is enough to send Phil into action, and he races over to the fallen boy, dropping to his knees by Dan’s side.

“Dan? Are you- what happened?” He reaches out slowly to Dan, afraid to move him and make anything worse. Dan lets out a small moan and tries to move his hand. Phil quickly grabs it and holds it tightly. His brain is scattered and panicked and all he can think to do is hold onto Dan and try to work out what happened.

A sharp pain in his calf brings a small sense of order and he remembers all the glass fragments surrounding Dan, some of which he is currently kneeling in. But he doesn’t bother moving, as the pain is helping to clear the panicked fog in his mind.

“Just hold on,” he tells Dan, reaching into his back pocket for his phone. His fingers are still cold from being outside so it takes him a bit of fiddling to be able to dial. “An ambulance will be here any minute, just hang on.”

 

When he hangs up the phone, Phil gently puts his hand on Dan’s head, trying to gauge how much blood he’s lost. All of his mother’s nursing advice is slowly coming back to him, but he’s not sure what to do in this situation. Dan isn’t burnt, and Phil can’t even see the wound to try and wrap it up. Dan is watching Phil’s face with intense curiosity and when Phil pulls his hand away to see it soaked in blood, he tries not to let the shock show on his face. He has no way of knowing how long Dan has been lying on the ground, slowly bleeding out.

“You’ll be alright, Dan,” he says, smiling down at the other boy, but his voice cracks. Dan’s lips pull up on one side to form a lopsided smile. He tries to speak again, but his voice is so weak he can barely make a sound.

“It’s alright, save your strength, Dan. You can tell me how much of a spork I am once you’re in the ambulance.”

Dan wheezes out a laugh at that followed by some coughing, which Phil can see exhausts him. He’s trying not to show it, but he’s scared about just how much blood Dan has lost. His skin does seem a lot paler than usual, but that could also just be from going into shock.

“You’re going to be okay,” Phil repeats, mostly for his own sake. “You’ve got to be.” Dan makes a low hum in response and closes his eyes, but they fly open again when Phil shakes his shoulder. “Hey, none of that. You’ve got to keep your eyes on me. You can’t fall asleep at a time like this.”

Dan cracks another tiny smile at Phil’s jokes, but soon his eyes are slipping shut again. Now Phil is really starting to panic.

“Dan! Dan, open your eyes, please. Come on.” But no matter how hard he shakes Dan’s shoulder, his eyes stay closed. “Dan, please! I can’t lose you like this. Not now.” Tears start filling his eyes and rolling down his cheeks, but Phil doesn’t bother to wipe them away. “You’ve got to stay alive, Dan. Just hold on. The ambulance will be here any second. Please.”

In Phil’s grip, Dan’s hand suddenly becomes limp. “Dan!” he screams, leaning over the brunette. “Dan, no! Come on, you’ve got to hold on.” He reaches out trembling fingers to press against the side of Dan’s neck. “You’ve got to…” But he can’t find a pulse. “Please.”

A few moments later, the sound of the apartment door flying open fills Phil’s ears. He listens to the sounds of men scrambling up the stairs, and calls out to let them know where he is. But his eyes stay locked on Dan, still pointless gripping onto his hand. He can’t move. He doesn’t want to move. But when the paramedics start to gently pull him away, he gives in to them, letting them help him into a chair so they can attend to the cuts on his knees. He keeps his eyes on Dan’s face as the paramedics swarm around him. He doesn’t want to look away. If he loses sight of Dan, then it all becomes real. He doesn’t listen to the hushed voices, even when they’re directed at him, but he does catch one word from the jumble.  
He almost laughs then, the very idea seeming absurd to him, that a chandelier of all things could be what takes Dan away from him. But now that he’s heard it, it makes sense to him. They’d often joked about the giant crack in the ceiling leading to the huge chandelier in Dan’s room, and how the thing would probably fall one day while he was filming. And now it has fallen, and Dan is dead. Daniel Howell is dead and the only thing Phil has to remind him of this night are a few scars on his knees.

**Author's Note:**

> I should just know by now that whatever fandom I get into, I will write fanfiction for. It was only a matter of time before I did Dan and Phil (but not like that!! they're my precious children. even if Phil is older than me by a good few years...). Keep an eye out for more, I guess.
> 
> Hands up if you think Dan would enjoy this.


End file.
